


Total Eclipse

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike was back in Sunnyhell for the Ascension. And made a mistake he would later regret, quite a lot. Ever wondered how Harmony became so attached to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Eclipse

Spike had lost count of the eclipses he’d seen. They were fun, granted. A chance to nip out for a quick snack in the middle of the day was not to be sneezed at. And these days so many people wore those stupid goggles that a vamp could stroll around and take his pick without much chance of being noticed.

 

This one was weird, though. To start with, he knew damned well it hadn’t been in any almanack a year before. And, yes, he did check them out before he visited a place. Southern California wasn’t due any more total eclipses till well into the new century. Yet suddenly, there it was, glaring up at him from the page of his shiny new almanack for 1999.

 

1999 was the year of the total eclipse in Britain, the first for seventy years. Not that the poor sods there would notice the difference. It was due in August, wasn’t it? Bound to be pissing down then. California, though? No way. None had happened there since before he was turned, and none due for half a century. He’d checked.

 

Intriguing, but not enough to sway an experienced creature of the night like him. Not usually. But Dru had just dumped him again, the second time in six months, and they’d been in Mexico at the time. One chaos demon was humiliating enough, but he’d beaten that fad out of her, tied her up, had riotous and destructive makeup sex. And then she dropped him again. “You need to get back to your little girl, Spike,” the bint had said, waving her fingers at him, “You won’t know it before the dawn comes, but you’re tainted with her now and when day is night you’ll need to see her again.”

 

Bleeding bollocks, all of it, but he’d had enough. Time to drag her back to him when he had something to show for it. There was a gem worth going for, so he’d heard. So what if it was in dear old Sunnyhell? If there was going to be an eclipse, he’d have the perfect chance to get at it.

 

When the eclipse came, most of his kind were hanging around the school. It was as if it was all planned. It was too bloody easy to get into the Town Hall and the Mayor’s office when it was dark and get the documents he wanted with the details of how to find the gem.

 

It went pitch black right on schedule. It wasn’t the usual, though. No greenish light, no sodding little birdies tweeting their way back to their nests, not even a sparkly corona round the moon. That explained a lot, now he came to think of it. Supernatural shenanigans always did bugger up the natural order of things, even rare and unnatural natural things.

 

Round to the school it was, then. Anything supernatural round here, you could be sure a certain blonde Slayer would be at the centre of activity. Spike had things to do with her; a bone to pick in more than one sense and in ways that could become quite fun before her inevitable and tragic death, another notch on his staff.

 

Spike strolled along the road to the school, very aware that this darkness was not going to last forever, but enjoying the weird light, the screams and shouts of the battle, the certain knowledge that this time he was going to get all he wanted from this Slayer. His head was filled with thoughts of the juicy blood and body, the blonde he was going to have and know, Biblically and every other way. She’d be fun to dance with, that one, but even more fun to hear panting and squirming and screaming, in pain and terror and ecstasy. Yes, this one deserved a proper Spike seeing-to, she did. 

 

Just as he turned the corner of the school building, his attention was attracted by a burly, dark figure, still in full game-face, with a limp, blonde, female body slung across his shoulders. This was not going to happen to him. No bloody fear. Some things were his perquisites, and this particular vampire layer was his meat, nobody else’s. 

 

Fortunately the other vamp had no suspicion what was coming to him. The girl was moaning and waving an arm feebly. Not dead yet, then. Why not turn her? The best possible revenge on a Slayer who had foiled his every plan. Spike leapt onto the stair, then down from above onto his unsuspecting victim. A twist of the neck was all it took, and before the dust had finished showering down Spike had torn open a wrist vein with his fangs and thrust it into the girl’s mouth. He forced her head down onto his arm; Buffy was going to have no chance to resist this beautiful, ironic fate. The blood trickled into her mouth and he cradled her for a moment. God, what a pair they would make, Spike the Slayer of Slayers and his turned nemesis. He lifted her and loped away over the lawns, ignoring the noise behind him, even when it turned into a spectacular explosion, rocking the entire school.

 

His first priority was to find cover before the sun came back. By then it was too late. The blonde had drunk and bled out. She was a vampire. He was her sire.

 

And as Harmony lifted her head to look into his eyes, her own filling with joy, only then did he have the faintest of inklings what he’d done.


End file.
